


Candy and Cuddles

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Series: Collaborations, Prompts and Requests [6]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of this prompt: "...Guys can you imagine a Malec Halloween like Magnus would be in a sexy costume standing by the door and Alec will hand out candy to the children and they'll look like a married couple and when all the Trick or Treaters have left they'll take all the leftover candy and cuddle on the couch while watching "A Nightmare Before Christmas"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy and Cuddles

"You knock!"

"No! You do it first!"

"Why doesn't Lizzy do it?"

"No! I'm not going first!"

"You're such a scardy cat!"

"Am _not_!"

"Are too!"

"Am no-"

Alec listens to the bickering on the other side of the door with poorly disguised amusement, head tilted to the side as he eyes the wooden barrier. "Should I just open the door?" He mused.

"Better not, love." Magnus advised from his place next to said door, tanned arms crossed over a slender chest as he gazed at his lover through black lined eyes. "You might scare the poor things to death."

The Shadowhunter frowned. "I'm not _that_ scary am I?" He asked dubiously, tugging lightly at the bottom of his black and orange tiger stripe shirt. He tilted his head to the side, showing the headband holding the two small orange ears to the top of his head.

...Magnus found it positively adorable. "No, darling, you're not scary in the slightest. At least, not like that. But, kids will be kids and kids are scared of things like the dark and the monsters under their beds. Besides," The Warlock added, tipping his head to the side. "I believe they've mustered up their courage."

Sure enough, a timid knock sounded from the wooden door. Alec moved quickly, grasping the large cat-head shaped candy bowl, gently pulling the door open with a soft smile as to not frighten the timid children.

"Hello." He greeted warmly, bending down so the kids could reach. "Take what you wish we have more than enough."

Instantly, the oldest of the two boys in the three person group stepped forward. "Trick or Treat!" He exclaimed, reaching a small hand into the large bowl. He couldn't have been more than eight or so, his young face painted with black and white lines resembling a skeleton. He grabbed a handful of snickers before stepping back to let the younger boy through.

"Trick or Treat." He said shyly, ducking his head as he reached a hand into the bowl to pull out three pieces.

"You can have more if you like." Alec encouraged gently. "Really, it's no problem." The boy who seemd to be some type of red monster hesitated briefly before reaching his hand back in for a second, more generous, handful.

The girl -Lizzy he assumed- who looked to be the youngest of the group finally stepped forwad timidly, wide brown eyes staring up at him. She was a farie of some sorts, wings sprouting from her back with a sparkling wand in her small hands.

"What would you like?" The Shadowhunter asked.

"Do you have kit kats?" She asked timidly, looking as if she was certain he would say no.

"Of course." He smiled, whisker painted cheeks lifting up into a smile. "They're one of my husband's favorites after all. In fact... Can I tell you a secret?"Alec asked, lifting a hand full of kit kats out of the dish.

She nodded eagerly.

"Well, he gets a little cranky if all his sweets are gone, can't stand a day without some candy. So you can't tell him I'm doing this, okay?" Alec winked.

"That is a lie!" Magnus protested, coming to the door to glare down at the Shadowhunter teasingly, a long cape billowing about his willowy frame. "You're the one who's always buying sweets from the store! Personally," He turned to the little girl, grinning down at her, showing pointed canines that looked needle-sharp. "I think _he's_ the one with the sweet tooth."

Alec gazed solomly at her. "Lies."

Lizzy giggled. "You're both silly! Tigers can't eat candy and vampires only drink blood!"

"Oh Alexander!" Magnus cried, raising a hand to his chest in mock horror. "She's found us out! Quick, we've got to do something!"

Alec laughed slightly. "She won't tell, will you Lizzy?" He asked, grinning when the little girl shook her head furiously.

"No! I swear I won't! Your secret's safe with me Tiger!" She grinned at them for a moment before turning, making her way to the two boys she came with before they began their decent down the stairs, shouting a loud "Bye!" back at them.

Magnus gazed after her fondly. "Children are really something."

Alec nodded, smiling slightly. "Indeed."

* * *

"Well," Magnus sighed, slipping the dead bolt into place. "I believe that's the last of them. Which means..." He appeared behind his lover who was currently resting on the couch, leaning back against the arm rest. Tanned arms came around his shoulders. "We can finally watch that movie I've been meaning to show you."

"You mean the one that needed to be shown at the right time?"

"The very one." Magnus confirmed, pressing a soft kiss to his lover's pulse point. "So, love. Would you do me the honor of cuddling on the couch, eating candy and making the percentage of getting cavities rise progressively as we watch, A Nightmare Before Christmas?"

Alec grinned. "Of course."

* * *

"Tell me, what was the point of watching a movie if we weren't going to watch it in the first place?" Alec murmured, sighing softly as gentle fingers traced their way up and down his spine; plump lips moving over his jugular. Magnus bit down lightly, the sharp point of his canine drawing a soft hiss from his lover's lips.

"Oh hush." He chided, nuzzling his face into a pale neck. He grasped a piece of the Carmelo they'd been eating away at, pressing the gooey center to Alec's lips. "Eat your candy."

The Shadowhunter obeyed obediently, rolling his eyes at the Warlock as he took the chocolate into his mouth, sucking softly on long fingers for a moment before releasing, chewing the candy and swallowing it down. He licked his lips. "It's like you're begging for me to get cavities." He mused, relaxing into his lover's warm side, striped covered legs tangled with black covered ones.

"As if you're objecting to it?" Magnus teased, resting his cheek against the other man's and breathing in his soothing scent.

Alec hummed softly in response, eyes drooping sleepily.

"Of all the people I know, you're the only one whom is put to sleep after eating candy." Magnus teased, twining bare fingers into black locks, tugging gently as he massaged his lover's scalp.

"Mmm... Can't help it." The Shadowhunter mumbled back.

"Oh I wasn't objecting, love. You look positively adorable right now... _Tiger_." The Warlock's eyes twinkled in amusement.

Blue eyes cracked open to narrow at their owner's lover and a pale hand reached for the candy dish, pressing a kit kat to Magnus' lips. "Oh shut up and eat your candy so I can try and understand why they're all singing." He mumbled.

The Warlock laughed.


End file.
